1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of carbinol group-containing organopolysiloxane.
2. Prior Art
Several methods have been proposed for the preparation of carbinol group-containing organopolysiloxane. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open [Kokai or Unexamined] Number 60-206834 [206,834/85] teaches a method for the preparation of carbinol-containing organopolysiloxane which proceeds as follows: an addition reaction is first run between trimethylsilyl-blocked allyl alcohol and SiH-containing organopolysiloxane, and this is followed by a desilylation reaction using aqueous hydrochloric acid. The corresponding reaction equations are provided below (Me=methyl).
addition reaction EQU CH.sub.2 .dbd.CHCH.sub.2 OSiMe.sub.3 +HSi.tbd..fwdarw.Me.sub.3 SiO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 Si.tbd.
desilylation reaction EQU 2Me.sub.3 SiO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 Si.tbd.+H.sub.2 O .fwdarw.H.sub.2 OHO(CH.sub.2).sub.3 Si.tbd.+(Me.sub.3 Si).sub.2 O